


Why Dean Winchester Hates New York City

by Pretzelrosecoloredglasses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzelrosecoloredglasses/pseuds/Pretzelrosecoloredglasses
Summary: "So, if you aren't demigods, why do you fight? Monsters don't follow you, do they?"Sam thought back to the first year he and Dean had started hunting together. Dean had always had such a sure reason to fight, but Sam was shakier. Surprisingly, Dean was waiting for Sam to answer too. Eventually, the said, "Because someone has to do it, because I have shit luck, because I'm good at it." Then, he added thoughtfully, "And because it's better me than some sixteen year old kid in New York."There is swearing in this story, and mentions of people being in a relationship. Minor spoilers for The Last Olympian and Season 5.





	1. Agent Waters and Agent Wright

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the summer of 2010. That's season 5 of Supernatural. Sam and Dean just got held hostage by multiple gods in a fancy hotel. Percy and Annabeth are dealing with the aftermath of the Titan War. Only minor character spoilers, but I always think those are the worst ones.

"Motherfucker!"

Annabeth was sure that wasn't Percy. For all the crap the two of them had been through, she had only ever heard Percy swear a dozen times, and never with mortal words. She had been searching through the empty halls of Goode high school for the past hour, and she had the eerie feeling someone (or something) else was there too.

"Whoever you are, you better know that I can kick your ass straight to the Styx if I have to," she said, holding up her celestial bronze knife. Normally she would try to be a little less conspicuous, but Annabeth was worried Percy might be in trouble. She was supposed to meet him at Goode after his summer English course (Percy had missed a lot of school during the titan war), but when she turned up, the teacher informed her that Percy had already left. That was so not like him that Annabeth was sure he had seen a monster. Now she was seriously worried. Down the hall around the corner, she heard a faint conversation. But, only one of the two people was talking loud enough for her make out his words.

"...my fault."

"mmreh hmbli aac nnu"

"I told you, the freaking kid had a baseball bat. I would've helped him if I could."

"bluossst njnt... ehwwwa wwuh mmno. ssstna."

"I told you, the kid ganked it, then just ran off. He seemed like a street kid, too."

Annabeth quietly drew closer to the corner. She had no doubt these guys were talking about Percy, but she needed to know if they were mortals, and if they already knew about monsters. As she neared the edge of the lockers, she could hear the second guy, who was talking in a frenzied whisper.

"Dean, if that kid is living on the street, killing monsters, then we might be able to help him. I saw that think take a swipe at him."

Annabeth almost gasped. Percy was hurt? His skin was unbreakable, but if he was bleeding internally, she didn't have a lot of time.

"Sam, I hear you, but if a kid on the street doesn't want to be found, he's not gonna be found. He seemed like he could take care of himself."

"Judging by the slashes in his clothes?"

"Look, if I know anything about hunting, it's that nobody ever works totally alone. Besides, we need to get out of New York. Too many cops."

Annabeth had no idea who these guys were, but she had heard enough. If they knew where Percy went, she needed them. A cruel, logical part of her even liked that they were scared of the police. She could use it to her advantage. She tucked her knife back into her jacket and walked around the corner.

They were not what she expected. They obviously weren't demigods. They were too conspicuous, dressed in black suits and ties. Annabeth would have guessed monsters in disguise, but they hadn't sensed her before, and were obviously surprised to see her. Plus, they definitely hadn't seen through the mist, if they though Percy was carrying a baseball bat. Her best guess was that they were FBI Agents, but that didn't make any sense, if they were afraid of the police. Plus, they seemed a little wild to work for the government. So... FBI impersonators?

The two guys immediately went into defensive fight stances. The shorter one pulled his gun with concerning ease. Annabeth didn't have to try that hard to play the scared and confused teenaged girl. In all honesty, the squeak she sounded was more than half real. But, she did have to fight not to mirror their stance. Her fight instinct was strong, especially with a gun pointed at her. 

"...Don't shoot!" she said in the most pathetic voice she could manage. "I'm just looking for my friend. He disappeared an hour ago. We were supposed to meet for lunch." For some reason, Annabeth didn't feel comfortable telling these guys Percy was her boyfriend. 

Her show had the intended affect. The two guys froze, then wearily relaxed. The one put his gun back in the holster. In a patronizing tone that could match Zeus's, he said, "Little lady, you should never sneak up on a Federal Officer like that. My partner and I think your friend might be involved in some dangerous stuff. It's best if you just stay away and let the professionals deal with it."

Even if Annabeth was stupid, she still would've seen through the lies put on by these guys. The FBI doesn't show up an hour after a kid goes missing. But, playing along was the best way to get information fast. She didn't want to end up explaining everything to whoever these guys were. She said, "Oh, did you see him? Was he all scratched up? He's always telling me about this terrible dog that lives across the street. I think he's had to get stitches like eight times now."

The taller one perked up a little bit. "You mean, he's been having this... dog problem for a while now? Would you be willing to tell us about it. We might be able to help your friend." He was much more genuine than the other guy. Annabeth liked him enormously better. 

"Absolutely. I keep telling Percy he needs to go to the police, but he says it's too dangerous or something. Could you help him, Agent..."

"Waters," said the tall one. "And this is Agent Wright." Something about that must have been significant, because Agent Wright muttered something about damn Brits. Annabeth really didn't have time to care, though. 

"Agent Waters," she corrected. "I just don't think that it's safe for Percy to be walking around with all those scratches on him. He might get pneumonia or something. Could you just tell me where he is, and I can help him get to a doctor. Then I can tell you all about the dog."

Agent Wright seemed ready to deny her. She knew the look of someone throwing their authority around like it made them a god. Annabeth knew gods, and these guys didn't exactly radiate the same kind of power. 

"Of course, you guys could just call animal control. I'm sure the FBI can do that kind of stuff way faster than me." Annabeth had to keep from smirking. They were trapped. They either had to admit they were fakes, or go along with her. It wasn't an ideal situation - she didn't want to have to defend these guys from invisible monsters - but there was no avoiding them if she wanted their information.

Agent Wright narrowed his eyes. He apparently knew a trap when the doors swung shut. There was a brief lull. Eventually Waters said, "Why don't we go track him down, then. Just remember to stay behind us, okay? And if I tell you to run, or hide, or be quiet, you have to do it, okay?"

Annabeth nodded earnestly. She pulled at her long, blonde hair for effect. Then, with sickening bubbliness, she said, "So, which way did he go?"

The following forty-five minutes were infuriatingly dull. Agent Wright, who had apparently seen Percy last, led Annabeth out the back of the school and down a right turn. If they had kept walking, it would have led them to a public mall, so Annabeth dropped a hint that Percy knew some people a little ways North of where they were. The fake Agents kept asking her questions about Percy, and she had to fake infuriatingly obtuse answers. Agent Waters was even more infuriatingly patient, leading Annabeth to believe he had dealt with more than a few distraught friends and family members. Even so, they kept asking her ridiculous questions, like "Have you smelt any sulfur recently?" 

Annabeth was not about to give up, though. She had a doggie bag of ambrosia and a small bottle of antiseptic. She knew better than anyone that it could save someone's life. 

They walked down a couple back-alleys and dumpster alcoves until they ended up back in a more populated part of the city. Annabeth knew that if Percy was fighting something, he would have left a trail of destruction, and he definitely would have made a last stand here, before it got to a large group of mortals. So, the lack of wreckage was a good sign. Maybe Percy did kill whatever it was, like the "Agents" had said.

She sighed a big, long sigh, the way Amelia Michaels always did in the middle of Pre-Calculus. She said, "Well, he's not at Cory's house, Jenny's house, or Alex's apartment. I guess that only leaves his mom's apartment. If you guys have some, like, questioning to do, I can go check it out. I don't think Sally likes visitors much, anyway."

Unfortunately, these guys weren't so eager to leave the city after all. Wright said, "No, we should talk to Percy's mother anyway. Why don't you head home? We can take it from here."

Annabeth was so in-character that she almost protested. Then, she remembered she had been trying to ditch these guys for almost the last hour. Now, she could IM Percy in peace. She knew that if he had made it this far, he couldn't have been that hurt. But still, he didn't always carry ambrosia on him. She was about to make up some excuse about being expected home soon when she saw it; a gigantic hellhound, badly slashed, but limping along straight towards her. 

"Styx," she cursed. The Agents followed her gaze. She didn't know what they saw, but it must have been scary, because the two agents exchanged glances and pulled their guns. Waters said, "Get out of here! Run as fast and far as you can."

Annabeth drew her knife.


	2. I'm Dean Winchester. That's my brother Sam.

When the girl brought out a blade the size of the hound's paw, Dean knew it had been a bad idea to bring her. He'd had a feeling she knew more than she was letting on, but he'd hoped she had enough brains to stay alive. 

"What are you doing? That thing is going to kill you!" he shouted at her. The thing was as big as a pickup truck, and he really didn't have time to protect her. But he must have gotten stuck with the stupidest girl on earth, because the next thing she did was charge it head on.

Dean had to give the girl credit; She was a badass fighter. She ran straight up to the demon dog's head, brandishing her knife. 

Right as it snapped at her, Sam yelled, "Annabeth, no!" But somehow, she had managed to dodge the giant head. She moved quickly, and had slashed the dog's leg in no time. She darted back and forth, never letting the dog catch her. She tried to get underneath the thing, probably to slash its heart, but the dog was too protective. The attack just slowed her down. The dog threw her hard against the side of the alley. 

Annabeth faced the wall, unmoving. As the hellhound approached her, Dean knew he had to help.

"Hey Patches!" he yelled, then fired a silver bullet straight at the thing's eye. He knew it wouldn't kill the thing, but hopefully it would catch some attention. Sam followed suit, and aimed a case of rock salt at its brain.

The demon wailed, and charged straight at him. Dean had heard stories about hellhounds. He hoped Sam would at least get out in time. Damn idiot girl.

"Annabeth!" yelled an unfamiliar voice. Just as Dean had decided to give the hellhound hell for killing him, a black-haired kid jumped from one of the fire-escapes three stories up. It was the very person Dean had been searching for; that Percy kid he'd seen in Goode High School.

He somehow landed on the hellhound's back, with a baseball bat in his hand. The dog tensed, and jumped as if to throw the kid, but he held on. The kid swung as if he was going to strike the hound, but it turned to dust below him before he got the chance. Percy fell gracelessly to the ground. Annabeth stood under the cloud of dust, with her knife raised above her head. 

Dean looked at the blonde girl as if for the first time. Her hair was messed up and she was covered in a layer of monster dust. She had blood on her forehead and her orange t-shirt was cut from shoulder to opposite hip. Dean said, "That is so hot."

Percy glared at him. The kid still looked like he was living on the streets, and he gave off a don't-mess-with-me vibe. But Annabeth didn't even acknowledge Dean's comment. She said, "We need to get inside. Someone might have called the police."

Sam looked totally shocked, like he had just seen another nature documentary or something. He said, "Where did you learn how to do that? How did you two end up fighting hellhounds? How did you win with nothing but a knife? Are you two hunters?"

Dean could tell Sam was caught up in how young the two looked. He was always worried about young hunters. But Dean knew that he would die some day, and someone would have to continue his work. Still, these kids looked like they could use some backup.

Dean said, "Let's talk inside. You kids know a place without cameras?" 

Percy nodded. Then, he said something Dean never would have expected. "We can go to my mom's apartment. She always bakes cookies for my friends after monster fighting."

It was a surreal experience, hailing a taxi to someone's mom's house. Dean had been in a taxi exactly once, when they went to Chicago to find a medicine man who apparently cursed people. He wasn't fond of that particular memory. He had always hated cities, and did whatever he could to stay away from them. Lucky for him, most monsters lived in rural towns anyway. 

As they waited, conversation was tense. Percy and Annabeth mostly talked to each other. Sam and Dean mostly stayed quiet.

But, as Percy gave his mom's address, he turned to Annabeth. He said, "Um, who are these guys?"

Dean could tell Annabeth didn't want to introduce them as Agents Waters and Wright. He said, "I'm Dean Winchester. That's my brother Sam. I take it you're Percy, Annabeth's missing friend with the rabid dog problem?"

Percy didn't even shift. He seemed to be sizing Dean up. He said, "Yeah, I'm Percy. Annabeth is my girlfriend Um, why were you following Annabeth around? And, why are you dressed like that? You look like a monster in disguise."

Dean said vaguely, "I need to blend in sometimes. How about I explain when we get to the apartment?" He really didn't want to get into it while the taxi driver could hear everything they were saying. It was not his day to become a registered sex offender. 

Percy nodded and turned back to Annabeth. They started up a conversation. Dean mostly kept quiet.

"Where did you go, Seaweed Brain? How did you manage to ditch that Hellhound?" Annabeth asked, more than a little nervous. Now that she wasn't playing the dumb blonde, Dean could tell she was seriously worried about her boyfriend (of course he was her boyfriend).

Percy shrugged like it was no big deal. Dean thought he was playing it a little too cool. "I was low on energy. I couldn't keep running, so I made for the fountain in the public park by where you found me. I've been having trouble with hellhounds all summer, but they avoid me as soon as I get near water. I think they're afraid of it or something."

"You were at a fountain? Why didn't you IM me? I was so worried."

"Erm, yeah, that would have been smart. I was going to, but then there was a policeman on a horse..."

Annabeth held up her hand. Dean guessed she had heard a few policeman-on-a-horse stories. Remarkably, she said, "Okay, yeah, I get it. Just next time, call me or something."

"So, as far as dates go, I would say this was not super romantic?" Percy said goofily. Dean had to respect a guy who could turn a hellhound into a joke. The kid seemed to have the dumb act down pretty good, too, if he could get a girl like Annabeth to understand.

"Whatever, Perce. As long as you stay alive, it's okay. I was just worried."

"Annabeth, I fought Hades and won. I don't think you need to worry about a hellhound," Percy said, rolling his eyes. 

Annabeth looked annoyed. She said, "Percy, you are not a god. And you can't keep talking about them with such disrespect. What's going to happen when your uncle sends the Kindly Ones after you for talking like that? Apparently he's already sent hellhounds after you!"

Dean didn't know where this was going. He understood half of what was being said. He had just spent an evening trapped in a hotel full of gods, so he bought that these kids knew them too. He just didn't understand why a god would care enough about these teenagers to bother with them.

He said, "Hey, are you guys talking about the God Squad? Because I've dealt with a few gods before, and you really don't want to mess with them. They will kick the crap out of you."

Apparently Annabeth thought Dean was in on some big secret, because she looked at him like he was a real person for the first time. She said, "You know the gods? Have you been to Olympus?"

Dean felt completely confused. He said, "Uh, like in Hercules? I don't do any of that metaphysical crap."

Dean almost felt bad for Annabeth when he said that. She looked the picture of a stressed out teenager. Percy seemed relaxed, though. He said, "Yeah, it makes my head hurt too. I've only been to Olympus... actually, I've been there four times in the last five years. Annabeth has been more times. She's redesigning it right now."

Dean couldn't believe that. These kids had to be around different gods than he knew. He said, "So, you know gods, and you aren't dead. Are you sure they're real?"

Before Percy could reply, the taxi stopped. They were in a nice-ish part of the city, on the corner of a tall apartment building. Percy paid the driver a twenty (Dean was sure that was a little high) and got out. He had to help Annabeth, who was still dizzy from hitting the wall so hard. Dean offered to help, but apparently the only thing Percy wasn't chilled out about was his girlfriend. He glared down Dean so intensely the kid looked five years older.

Sam stepped in and got the door, then pressed the elevator button. The four of them rode up to the eighth floor and walked into apartment 8B. Inside was the absolute opposite of a hunter's sanctuary. The apartment didn't seem to be fortified at all, and there were no weapons, books, or ingredients in sight. Instead, it seemed like a normal, smallish home. Dean didn't remember the last time he walked into a place like this for any reason other than hunting.


	3. Explanations

Sam hadn't said much since the hellhound. He didn't trust that Percy and Annabeth were completely legitimate hunters. He didn't want to. They didn't seem like normal kids, though. They definitely didn't fight like normal kids. 

Percy walked Annabeth over to the couch to sit down. Sam was sure the two of them were more than just friends, which somehow made it all even worse. Actually, the entire apartment made it pretty bad, too. They looked like they could be normal kids. Percy had a mother. They had each other. 

Sam knew that neither of them would talk without some kind of first aid, so he asked, "Where's your med kit? I think I can stitch Annabeth's forehead closed."

Percy, however, shook his head. "No, don't worry about stitches. Annabeth's got some ambrosia. But, if you could grab the rubbing alcohol in that cabinet, that would be awesome."

Sam did as he was told. He said, "You know, it doesn't scar if you stitch it. Plus it will heal much faster. It's not my first time doing this."

Again, to Sam's annoyance, Percy said, "No. It won't scar. We just have to keep it clean. She'll be fine in an hour."

Percy cut a square of what looked like a smashed lemon bar. It wasn't any bigger than a Hershey square, but Annabeth looked much better when she ate it. Sam handed him the alcohol, and Percy poured it onto a wad of gauze he must have had on him. He dabbed the wound in a skilled way, then cut a clean square of gauze and taped it to her head tightly, which was even more confusing. This kid seemed to have medical training. Surely he knew when to use stitches. 

Sam said, "So, who are you two? Are you hunters, are you just making it up as you go along?"

Annabeth frowned. "We should ask the same of you. Who are you? What kind of idiot fires a gun at a hellhound?"

Dean shifted from the opposite couch. Sam could tell Percy didn't like him. Dean said, "Well, sorry for saving your ass. I know that you can't kill a hellhound with a silver bullet, but I didn't have much else, did I?"

Percy said, "Why don't you have any celestial bronze? A silver bullet won't kill anything."

Sam begun to realize the problem. He said, "Okay, so we come from different worlds. How about we answer a question, then you do, okay? Maybe we'll all learn something. You can start." Sam doubted they could learn anything from these two kids, but he wanted them to feel able to ask questions.

Annabeth nodded. Sam thought she was maybe the leader of the two. She said, "What is a hunter?"

Dean snorted. "A hunter is exactly what you are sweetheart, but actually trained."

Sam would have kicked his brother if he was close enough. Instead of letting a fight break out, he said, "We're hunters. We fight and kill monsters and demons. We learned from our dad, who figured it out as he went along. There are a few of us out there, all over the country. We usually only stop somewhere for a few days before moving on. We keep a journal of all the monsters we fight, how to kill them, how to recognize them. We can help you out, if you want. Our book has hundreds of entries."

The two kids looked surprised by that. Sam figured they probably thought they were all alone. Before he could ask them anything, Dean said, "How did you learn how to fight like that?"

Percy smirked. Sam thought the kid was too cocky for his own good. He said, "Chiron, the centaur." 

Dean rolled his eyes again. He said, "A centaur? Sure. Look, just tell us the truth."

Sam thought Percy looked serious, though. He decided it might be best to humor them. He said, "Like in the myth?"

Annabeth replied, annoyed, "He doesn't appreciate being called a myth. And he wasn't the only one. Percy and I go to a camp for this sort of thing. I've been training since I was seven - Percy since he was twelve." She was very good at taking control of the situation. She said, "My turn, who are your parents? Both of them. It's important."

Sam widened his eyes. "Wait a second, a camp? For seven year olds? And your parents sent you there?"

But Dean was not listening. He said, "What does it matter who my parents are?"

Annabeth put her hand on Percy to quiet him. "It's my turn," she said stubbornly.

"John and Mary Winchester. Both dead."

Annabeth looked unconvinced. She asked, a little too patiently, "Are you sure? About both of them?"

Dean said, "Yes, I am freaking sure. I don't know who the hell you are, but both of my parents were good people. My mother never cheated on my father. They were happily married. Who the hell are your parents? Who lets their kid go off and fight demons alone?"

Percy tensed. He said, "My mom's name is Sally Jackson. This is her house." Sam saw Dean back down a bit. Percy continued, "And my dad is Poseidon, God of the Sea."

Sam didn't appreciate Dean laughing. Suddenly, things started to make sense. These kids were demigods, like in the stories. Of course. Two years ago he wouldn't have believed that there were any real gods around to make demigods, but just last week he had been held hostage by dozens of ancient gods. He said, "So you two are real heroes, like in the Odyssey?"

Dean said, "Oh, come on! They are not demigods. That's ridiculous."

"Dean, we consult ancient stories all the time. Why is Greece the exception?" Sam reasoned.

Dean looked at Percy again, and said, "Okay, prove it. Prove that you are an immortal demigod."

Annabeth cut in, "Um, we aren't immortal. Why do you think we fight hellhounds? We don't want to die."

Dean said, "So, you aren't fully human, right? You're different from people like us."

Sam saw where this was going. He quickly said, "But Demigods are just like humans, right? You just end up with a tragic story written about you. Or you end up more successful, then have tragic stories written about you."

Annabeth said wryly, "You have no idea. We constantly get followed around by monsters. They can smell us. The more powerful you are, the worse it is. I have a friend whose dad is Zeus... she had a rough childhood. Most of us end up either at Camp Halfblood, where we train to protect ourselves, or we get killed before we can make it. But, some people make it in the real world without even knowing the truth. That's why I asked about your parents. Usually when you meet demon hunters, they end up being demigods. Like, my brother Malcolm won the national spelling bee when he was eleven years old. He went to the best private school in the country, before he got attacked by a sea demon when he was thirteen. Then he had to come to camp in order to stay safe."

Sam frowned. He said, "Wait, your brother? As in another demigod?"

Annabeth looked uncomfortable, but said, "Yes. My mother is Athena. She has many chilren."

Sam said, "So, if your mom is Athena, whose father is Zeus, whose brother is Poseidon-"

"Godly genetics don't work like that. You're only related to your siblings, and by your mortal parent," Percy said, his whole face turning red. 

Dean shook his head and replied, "Still, that is freaking weird."

Sam decided a change of subject would probably be good. He asked, "How old are you two?"

Percy said, "I just turned sixteen in August. Annabeth is a few months older, but she's been fighting for five years longer too."

Annabeth seemed to realize that there had been a lot of questions asked to her, and not by her in the last ten minutes. She said, "So, if you aren't demigods, why do you fight? Monsters don't follow you, do they?"

Sam thought back to the first year he and Dean had started hunting together. Dean had always had such a sure reason to fight, but Sam was shakier. Surprisingly, Dean was waiting for Sam to answer too. Eventually, the said, "Because someone has to do it, because I have shit luck, because I'm good at it." Then, he added thoughtfully, "And because it's better me than some sixteen year old kid in New York."

Annabeth replied, "We have to fight. No matter what, monsters are going to follow us. And, we fight to protect our family. To represent Olympus and the western world. Besides, being a demigod means something. It means you can affect the mortal world and the godly one. That makes you powerful."

Sam thought Annabeth sounded unconvinced about that last part. He said, "But nothing ever really changes. Not everywhere, not for everyone."

Percy said, "Look, the gods treat us better then titans, okay? Besides, we didn't ask for any of this. We have rotten luck too."

Sam guessed Percy had his own reasons to be sensitive about that kind of stuff. He was about to apologize, when he heard the doorknob rattle. Ten seconds later, a forty-something man walked into the apartment. He looked about as boring as they come, but he made Sam feel old when he realized he felt closer in age to this guy than Percy and Annabeth. 

He said, "Percy... Annabeth, good to see you. Percy, who are your friends?"

Sam realized how this must look to a parent. He was a much older guy hanging out with a couple of sixteen year olds. He quickly stood and said, "I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother, Dean. We met Percy early today. We were tracking the same..."

Percy interjected. He said, "We were fighting the same hellhound."

The guy relaxed. He smiled at Sam, and shook his hand. He said, "Another one? What's that, the third this month? Thank you, Sam, Dean, for helping my son."

Dean sputtered. "You're... you're Percy's dad?" 

Sam thought that if this guy was the god of the sea, then Dean should show more respect. But somehow, after last week, Sam didn't see Dean bowing down to any god.

"Step-dad. Sorry, that's right. I'm Paul, Percy's step-father. Are you demigods too?"

Sam guessed that Paul must have been pretty used to monsters and such. For some reason, the thought made him happy. He said carefully, "Not exactly."


End file.
